


Friendly Fire (5/6 of the Fire Series)

by Draycevixen



Series: Fire series [5]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Community: teaandswissroll, First Time, M/M, challenge: The Weekly Obbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5th part of the Fire series Tea and Swiss roll Weekly Obbo challenge: Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Fire (5/6 of the Fire Series)

The first thing he wanted was a glass of whisky... No, a piss, then a drink... No, a bottle of whisky... A bottle of whisky and a certain curly haired head on a pike.

He locked the door behind him and went straight to the toilet, guided only by the street light filtering through the windows. Relieved, at least in the physical sense, he kicked off his shoes, threw his jacket across the couch and headed straight for the drinks tray.

“Oi! Watchit!”

Apparently Ray’s head was still attached to his shoulders, at least temporarily. He turned on the lamp. Ray was swinging his feet to the carpet whilst pulling Bodie’s jacket off his head.

“Drink?” He waggled the bottle.

“Yeah, thanks.”

He poured a generous glass and handed it to Ray before sitting in the armchair and drinking straight from the bottle.

“Steady on, after last night you’re lucky your liver isn’t pickled.”

And whose fault was it that he needed another drink? He glared at Ray for a minute before tilting the bottle up again. Ray pantomimed rubbing at a spot right next to his mouth and Bodie swiped at his own mouth, fingers coming back covered in scarlet lipstick.

“Seems to be a habit with you,” Ray muttered.

Why did the cocky bugger have to complicate everything for him? He took another long pull on the bottle, gasping as the whisky hit his throat. “...Miranda.”

“Who?” Ray leaned forward a little. “I thought you went to see Susan.”

“Miranda’s an actress friend of Susan’s. She’d just got off work, turned up while I was leaving Susan’s place.”

“And she had to kiss you?”

“Well, she seemed to think she did. She was suggesting a threesome.”

No one else would have noticed Ray’s reaction to his words, how his fingers tightened on his glass and his shoulders set. Good. He still didn’t know what Ray’s game was but if he could just keep him rattled...

“I turned her down, nicely of course.”

“Well, of course. Bodie, ever the perfect gentleman.” The edge on Ray’s voice could have been used in hand-to-hand combat.

“Mind it was tempting.” Bugger it. He knew he’d have to tell him and then watch Ray gloat and christ, Ray was far too bloody good at gloating. “Thing is, it wouldn’t have been right seeing as I’d just asked Susan to get married tomorrow instead of waiting ‘til Saturday.”

“Oh no you fucking don’t!”

Ray sprang out of his chair, dragging him up by his shirt front. He could hear his buttons popping as he dropped the whisky bottle on to the carpet.

“Back off, Doyle.”

“No, I bloody well won’t. I’m going to fucking well do what I should have done to begin with.”

Ray ground his mouth against Bodie’s, tightening his grip on his shirt. He tasted blood as his lips were pressed against his teeth. He wrenched his head back, pushing Ray firmly backwards, his shirt ripping in the process.

“Whatever you’re thinking, Doyle—”

“I’m done thinking.”

Ray stepped in closer, locking one arm around Bodie’s back, the other hand slipping to the back of his head as he brought their lips together again. He bit him. Ray whipped his head back and he watched, mesmerized, as Ray licked the blood off his lip. Then Ray slowly brought his head forward again, so that their cheeks were pressed together. Ray canted his head just a little and he could feel Ray’s breath across his ear as he spoke.

“Do I need to restrain you?”

He couldn’t stop a shiver of reaction at Ray’s words and was caught off balance as Ray’s hands tightened on him as they fell backwards, rolling to control the impact, Ray shielding Bodie’s head with his hand. He ended up flat on his back, Doyle straddling his thighs and pressing his hands in to the carpet above his head.

“Are you going to behave?”

He knew he should throw Ray off, knew doing this would probably kill something important between them, but he was just so tired of thinking... “Make me.”

Ray lowered his head.


End file.
